1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun visor holder which is provided on a vehicle such as a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Sun visors are provided on a front side of a roof section in a passenger compartment of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle. A sun visor is such that a plate-shaped visor main body is supported on a rotational shaft which is disposed in a width or transverse direction of the vehicle so as to be rotated about the rotational shaft to be lowered downwards so as to interrupt the entrance of direct sunlight from the front. Furthermore, the visor main body is made to be rotated sideways about an outboard end of the rotational shaft by dislocating an inboard end of the rotational shaft of the visor main body from the sun visor holder, so as to interrupt the entrance of sunlight from the side.
The sun visor is such as to be attached to the roof portion from the inside of the passenger compartment via an interior material attached to the interior side of the roof portion, and since the attaching work needs to be carried out within a narrow space, there have been proposed various constructions for the sun visor holder.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2000-85352 discloses a construction in which a temporary fastening claw which is locked on a roof lining and a fixing locking claw which is brought into engagement with a body panel are provided. In addition, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2002-36873 discloses a construction in which a sun visor holder is configured to be made up of separate members such as a holder member which supports a visor main body and a grommet member which is brought into engagement with the holder member, and an engagement claw adapted to be brought into engagement with a body panel is provided on the holder member, while a holding piece adapted to be brought into engagement with the roof lining is provided on the grommet member.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-2006-90439 discloses a construction in which a sun visor holder is configured to be made up of separate members such as a male part which supports a visor main body and a female part which is brought into engagement with the male part, and an elastic hooking claw which is brought into engagement with a body panel is provided on the male parts, while an elastic hooking piece which is brought into engagement with the body panel is provided on the female part.
However, in the sun visor holders disclosed above, when the sun visor holder is removed from the body panel, since the temporary fastening claw and the holding piece which are locked on the roof lining both need to be removed from the body panel while being contracted, there is caused a problem that the removing work becomes difficult.
In addition, in the sun visor holders disclosed above, since the sun visor is configured to be made up of the two separate parts, which are brought into engagement with the body panel and the roof lining for attachment thereto, when attempting to attach the sun visor holder to the vehicle body, if the thickness of the body panel differs, both the parts need to be renewed to match the body panel having the different thickness, and this causes a problem that the sun visor holder lacks versatility.